


exhaustion

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Layton wants cuddles and Melanie obliges.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	exhaustion

Layton wraps his arms around Melanie, exhausted from the days events. She laughs quietly, and turns her head, kissing the tip of his nose.

"What's up?" She mumbles, tilting her head to rest on his arm.

"Nothing. Just missed you and wanted a hug." He kisses her forehead, and she laughs.

"We're in the same room, dummy."

He cocks his head, and pulls his arms away to cross them. "So I can't miss my wonderful wife who I simply can't bear to be apart from?" He moves to pull her up, out of her chair, and she giggles, wrapping her legs around his waist."

"You're an idiot," she mumbles, resting her head on his shoulder. He places her down on the bed, and kisses her deeply. 

"But you love me." He smiles, and holds her close.

"That I do. Very much." She whispers into his ear. "Tell anyone that, though, and you'll suddenly have disappeared." 

He laughs, and kisses her cheek. "I wouldn't ever dream of it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
